Timeless
by ThePirateSwan
Summary: Emma thought they would drown. Hook had thrown the portal bean into the water, opening a green glowing whirlpool and proceeded to steer the ship towards it. Over the waves and down they crashed, straight into the eye of the pool, water rushing them on all sides and Emma really did think, if only for a moment, that they would drown. Rated M for later chapters. [DROPPED]
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story takes place after the season 2 finale. Captain Swan seems to have finally set sail! Because come on, what else might happen with them trapped on a boat together? Especially with emotions running so high with Henry's rescue.**

Prologue

Emma thought they would drown.

Hook had thrown the portal bean into the water, opening a green glowing whirlpool and proceeded to steer the ship towards it. Over the waves and down they crashed, straight into the eye of the pool, water rushing them on all sides and Emma really did think, if only for a moment, that they would drown.

But they didn't.

Before she knew it she was blinded by the light, engulfed by it. She felt a hand take hold of hers. When she looked down and followed the arm she came to the overexposed face of Mary Margaret. She couldn't see much besides her mother's hair and eyes. The light had washed out her skin and she looked a bit like floating features. And then she was clear.

As Emma opened her eyes wider, she noticed they were now drifting on calm, clear, blue water. It stretched out around them for miles, no land in sight. Near the horizons, the sky seemed to blend into the ocean; the line between them blurred and glowed. The clouds stretched thin and far, reaching for the sun in vain. Everything was so open, so isolated.

Emma looked over at Hook as he walked down to the main deck of the ship. He gestered around them grimly, eyes far away.

"Welcome to Neverland."

**I will try to update as much as I can. I hope to have this story finished or near completion by the time OUAT comes back on in the fall season. Please review! It's what will get my motivation to pump out chapters going!**


	2. 1: Straight On Till Morning

1 : Straight On 'Till Morning

"Now that you've all gotten your sealegs, you'll need to learn how to man the ship. We've no crew with us so everyone'll have to do their part."

Hook stood in front of their small gathered group, looking them all up and down one by one. They'd been out at sea all day, and as it was nearing nighttime Hook had wanted to start everyone off on their duties for tomorrow. As he came down the line he gave each of them a job, with a description of what it entailed. His gait stopped as he came to Emma, the last in the row, and he leaned in closer.

"You, darling, will have the honor of being me first mate," his lips twitched up into a smirk as he leaned away again. "Which means that all of you will answer to Miss Swan here, and she will answer to me. Savvy?

David didn't look happy about it as his jaw tensed. He stepped forward, right up into Hook's face. "How about I be your first mate and you stay away from my daughter. _Savvy?"_

Hook just looked into the prince's face, his smirk still firmly in place. "No. This is my ship, highness, and though you may not be used to it, I'm in charge. I believe Miss Swan here to be the most qualified for the job. You, I'd wager, would take to hostility in your dealings with me." His eyes shifted to Emma and she stiffened slightly, not willing to let him get a reaction. "Besides, I'd rather have a beautiful woman at my side than an angry prince, wouldn't you?" David bristled at that, but Mary Margaret pulled him away with her hand on his arm and, reluctantly, he stepped back to her.

"Well, now we've got that sorted out, lets to bed. There are crew's quarters below decks. They're not much, but you've at least a few rooms to choose from. I'll be in the captain's chambers." And with that he turned on his heel and left.

David and Mary Margaret came to Emma, hugging her and cooing soothing words. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll find him. We'll find Henry," her mother smoother her hair down lovingly, smiling sweetly, so full of confidence. David just put his arm around his daughter and squeezed in a way he hoped was reassuring. "Guys, I'll be fine. We're here. The hardest part is over right?"

"Actually, dearie, the worst is yet to come. We have to contend with the Lost Ones in order to get your son back."

Emma looked to Gold, brows knit in confusion. "What do you mean? I thought Greg and Tamara had Henry."

Gold just signed, a look of exhaustion overtaking him for a moment before he answered. "Indeed, but I fear the one they're working for has other agents as well."

Regina stepped forward, arms crossed. "And who, might you enlighten us, is that? You said the same thing before we came here, but I for one would like a name."

"Peter Pan."

Emma just stared blankly at the people around her. Regina seemed to tense at the name, yet Charming and Snow merely looked confused.

"You mean the little flying blond kid that didn't want to grow up?" She asked incredulously.

Gold looked at her and gave a small smile, as if amused by her naïveté. "No, Miss Swan, much darker than that. Your world's tale is but a children's story, meant to preserve innocence. No, the Pan in this world is no children's savior. He is a tyrant. I'm sure our new captain will be able to fill you in, as he's spent the most time in this land out of us all. I'm sure he's crossed Pan's path before."

"Regina, you look like you've heard of this Pan. Is what Gold says true?" David asked.

Regina looked gravely at him, her hands shaking a bit now, though Emma wasn't sure if it was due to the cold evening air or the thought of Pan. "Yes. The stories I've heard, well. Let's just hope we get to Henry before he's delivered to him." She turned to leave, making towards the stairs that led below decks as she pulled her coat tighter around her.

Emma didn't like what she heard. She looked at her parents, worry evident in her wide eyes, and David and Mary Margaret embraced her again, as they had in the mines.

"Well, I'll be off to bed then. Miss Swan, know that I'll do all that's in my power to help get Henry back. After all, he is my grandson." Gold gave a weak smile and left, leaving the three to themselves, holding each other close.

* * *

Later that night, after her parents had chosen their room and gone to sleep, Emma had lain awake on her cot, staring at the planked ceiling of her room. There were other beds there, sure, but she was alone in her occupancy. There had been enough sectioned off quarters for them to have four rooms. Regina slept in the room to Emma's left, her parents to her right and Gold off beyond them.

She listened for a while to the yawns and groans of the ship as it settled in the waters. She'd failed. Her son had needed her protection and she'd failed. Emma grimaced and turned on her side, facing the damp wall. How had they gotten him so fast? He had been with his grandparents, in their arms, when Emma and Regina had stopped the trigger device. That blast couldn't have knocked any of them out for more than a moment.

But maybe that's all Greg and Tamara needed. A moment. And now Henry was somewhere in Neverland, ready to be handed over to the apparently psychotic Peter Pan. And it was her fault.

Emma sat up and swung her legs to the ground. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight. She might as well explore the ship; try to find land on the horizon maybe. She took the wool blanket from one of the cots with her in case her coat wasn't enough, and slowly opened her cabin door. Looking up and down the hallway, she saw she was alone. So she slid through the opening and made her way to and up the stairs. As she got to the deck she stopped, her breath leaving her.

The stars.

There were so many stars. Emma quickly ascended the last few steps and dropped the blanket on the floor, looking up in awe at the brightness above her. She's never seen so many stars before in her life.

"They say the stars in Neverland live."

Emma whipped her head around at his voice, eyes wide with the still shock of their numbers. "Really?"

"Aye," said Hook as he walked slowly towards her. He leaned on the railing of the deck, hook swaying with the movement of his left arm. "They are considered inhabitants of this realm. Though they do not move, far as I have known." His eyes settled on hers, dark and stormy. "But seeing your eyes, I can believe in the lives of stars." He smirked and Emma just rolled her eyes at him, moving to pick up the blanket she had dropped. "Now you just ruined it."

"Indeed? Then my apologies madam, I meant no harm." His voice was lighthearted and teasing as he mock bowed to her, but Emma just frowned at him in response, then looked back up at the sky.

The silence stretched between them as she fell into thought. Henry.

"You're worried about him no doubt." Again Hook shook her to awareness. She gave him a sideways glance and just looked out to the deep murky waters. "I am. He _is_ my son. But I'm sure you don't know anything about that."

"You'd be surprised, lass. I wasn't always so heartless as you make me out."

"Oh I doubt that. I know you. Look out for yourself and no one else, right?"

Hook pushed off the railing and came closer to her, stopping a foot away, yet towered over her frame. "You'd do well not to assume a singular view of me. I might just surprise you, princess."

"Don't call me that."

He smirked again, a single brow quirking at her. "My, my. Still so closed off. But as I said, you've no need to speak. You're still an open book." And to that Emma turned to him, eyes flashing a moment before she assumed a mask of indifference.

"Believe what you want. I'm only here to get back my son."

She walked past him, her shoulder brushing his ever so slightly, and descended to the lower decks and back to her room. Hook stood there for a moment more, staring at the place she had been, and then slowly turning his eyes skyward.

**I know it was short, but I wanted to get at least a little bit of prose out so people can get a better idea of the story. Please, please, please leave your feedback in a review. I want to know what you all think. What you liked, what I can improve on, what you want more of, or less of. Really, it can only help me improve my writing for you all. And if anyone catches a spelling or grammatical mistake, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks!**


	3. 2 : The River Girl

**So this is a filler chapter with really random, kind of pointless CapSwanness. But I've mapped out the rest of the story and the good stuff is coming. Well, angsty plot related stuff. :) Enjoy the chapter! Please review, it keeps me motivated!**

2 : The River Girl

The ship swayed with the waves. The morning light filtered in through the dirty portholes and fell across Emma's face. She groaned and rolled over.

All Snow had heard that morning was a loud thud from her daughter's cabin next door and as soon as she did, she came rushing in, Charming close at her heels.

"Emma! Emma, are you all right?" She was panicking a bit, and Charming had to bite back a grin at his wife's over eagerness to be at their daughter's rescue. On the floor was a pile of crumpled blanket and a very irritated Emma, pushing herself up by her hands and glaring at her mother, but otherwise perfectly unharmed. "I'm fine Mary Margaret. I just fell." One hand came to her head, rubbing the sore spot she landed with and wincing a bit.

"Emma you're bleeding!" Snow was getting close to shrieking, her hands fluttering about unsure of what to do. A single hair out of place on her daughter's head and the world was coming to an end. Charming just crouched down and moved Emma's hand away from her head, examining the damage.

"She's fine, Snow. Just a scratch."

He got up and pulled Emma with him. She staggered a bit but soon got her bearings as the ship rolled over another wave. "Like I said, I'm fine. I'm going to go up to the main deck anyways.

"Are you sure honey? Maybe you should rest for a while. I heard you come back late to your room."

"I can't do that. Not with Henry still out there. I need to do something."

The sun was bright in the sky. Seagulls squawked high above them and the ocean, oh the ocean shinned like the stars had. She could hardly keep her eyes open due to the light. Raising an arm to shield her face, Emma took in the huge white sails as she took the last few steps up from the cabins, the magic keeping them trimmed and ready. Gold and Regina were apparently up already. What time was it? She looked at her watch, finding that it hadn't so much as ticked since they went through the portal. How the hell was she supposed to tell the time?

"Fine morning." Emma looked towards the voice, seeing Hook striding past her and towards the helm.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" she asked as she fell in step with him.

"Aye. Towards Neverwoods. I'd wager they've taken Henry there. The Lost Ones reside on the island at the base of the mountain. Best we get there ahead of them."

She didn't say anything, only looked down over the deck, watching as Mary Margaret and David walking over to the railing to look for land. Neverwoods. It sounded like something from a fairy tale, though she supposed it was. Her parents _did_ come from the Enchanted Forest after all. And her mind shifted again, this time to Hook. He'd said he needed to be reminded that he could care for someone other than himself. Maybe she'd been too harsh last night. He was trying to prove himself, though she still wasn't sure to whom. She looked over at him for a moment, her green eyes so bright and clear, like they could see into his soul. But that was his trick, not hers.

"Thank you." It was quiet, almost like she didn't mean for it to be heard, but he glanced at her just the same and nodded. "I did offer my help, lass."

She gave a small smile at that and turned to walk away as he stared at her back. He didn't really expect her to trust him, after all he'd done. He certainly didn't expect her to thank him. It didn't really matter all that much either. He needed to do this, for Baelfire. So Henry would be his redemption. At least he hoped so.

"There's an island!" David shouted, pointing to the starboard side of the ship. Hook looked and saw, to his surprise, a very small island in the middle of nowhere. He'd sailed these seas for over three hundred years and he'd never seen that island before.

"We should go dock and resupply our food." David had come to stand next to Hook, his muscles a bit tensed.

"Aye. That'd be the clever thing." He began to steer the ship in the direction of the small island, a grin breaking on his face. He did love an adventure. And Neverland's language provided the greatest of all.

* * *

They had laid anchor a few miles out and lowered the rowboats. Two was all they needed, three to each. So they piled in, Gold with Snow and Charming, Emma with Regina and Hook. Emma hadn't wanted to let Hook out of her sight. She still didn't trust him completely, even if he was sincere in helping. Pirates _did_ have a thing for getting into all kinds of trouble.

As the bottoms of the boats hit the soft sand of the beach, Emma couldn't help but have a shaky feeling in her bones. She stepped out into the crystal clear water barefoot, her pant legs folded up to her knees and her toes sinking into the soft sand. She helped Hook pull up the boat onto dry beach as David and Mary Margaret did the same with theirs. Gold and Regina proceeded to go forth into the woods of the island, checking the nearby area for any immediate dangers before coming back to help.

"Well, I propose we stay a night. I just caught sight of starfruit over there and the island seems harmless enough." Hook pointed to a copse of trees a few yards away and sure enough, yellow fruit hung from the branches, ripe and bursting with untouched sweetness.

"I assume those are safe to eat then?" Regina asked him, one brow raised.

"Aye. And they're rather… _sinfully_ delicious," he responded, looking straight at Emma with that last remark, a suggestive grin on his lips. She just rolled her eyes and went over to pluck a few of the fruits from the branches. Cautiously, she took a bite of the starfruit, the juice running down the side of her mouth and she almost groaned for the taste. They hadn't eaten since they'd gotten to Neverland and the starfruit sure did hit the spot. Emma distributed the food to everyone, and when she got to Hook he leaned in to eye level with her and smiled that damn smile of his as his fingers brushed against hers. "Thank you, milady." And he winked. She just gave him an almost incredulous look and turned back to the others.

"I say we explore the island some more. If there's spring water then we can finally drink something other than rum." David.

"Oi, there's nothing wrong with the rum." Hook sounded almost insulted.

"Some of us don't prefer to be drunk all the time Hook." Mary Margaret said blandly.

"I suggest we go before evening falls, dearies. I don't very much wish to be on an uncharted island in the dark."

"Scared of the monsters, crocodile?" Hook smirked, crossing his arms. Emma couldn't seem to help but watch as his muscles contracted beneath the skin of his forearms. _Stop that._

"Wary of Neverland's tricks, pirate." Gold turned and began to make his way back into the forest, Regina at his side, her eyes darting around her in case of a surprise attack. She seemed too far out of her element.

The rest followed and as they picked their way towards the center of the small island, strange things began to happen. At first, they were small, a pebble falling from nowhere and hitting someone's head, a root tripping someone up. But as they went, things got bigger. At one point Emma was sure something was pulling her hair on purpose. Her first thought was Hook, but when she turned around to glare at him, she realized he'd been too far behind her to do it. And it kept happening.

"What the hell is going on!?" Emma all but shouted in her frustration as she stopped dead in her tracks. She'd had enough. This was getting ridiculous. And then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught movement. She turned quickly and grabbed at it, stunned when she brought her hand back to have a small human-ish creature struggling for freedom.

"What _is_ that?" Mary Margaret had come up next to her and was staring wide eyed at the little thing. It's fingers all had an extra joint on them, the feet elongated and wide, sharpening at the ends. It's ears stuck up pointed and it's eyes were almost completely black, a stark contrast to it's pale green skin. Translucent wings, like that of an insect, fluttered behind it. The others gathered closer to inspect it. Gold shook his head and sighed.

"_That_ is an Agravain Pixie. Rather rare and very frustrating. It likes to play tricks on those who wander into its territory."

"So you've dealt with these things before?" David asked as he looked up at Gold.

"Once. A long time ago. Of course my solution then was to simply squash the pestering thing." His hand had come up to rub his temples, all tensed up and annoyed.

"I don't think that would be wise." Regina wasn't looking at the group. In fact, her back was turned to them all and she was looking up into the trees.

"What are you-… crap." Emma looked up and saw millions of them, staring pointedly at her hand. She let go and the pixie flew off, grumbling something that sounded alarmingly like "fuck your mother," and joined its brethren.

"I believe it's best we run now." And Hook took off towards the middle of the island, the rest hot on his heels as the angry swarm of pixies buzzed angrily in pursuit. But soon the buzzing stopped and the pixies were gone. Everyone came to a stop and looked around, seeing not even one of the little pests. And when she looked to her left, Emma noticed something wonderful. Water. Clear, clean, fresh water. She broke into a smile and ran towards it, falling to her knees and scooping up handfuls to drink.

David came next to her and did the same, splashing it on his face and over his head, smiling bright as Mary Margaret and Hook joined. Gold and Regina stayed back, still curious as to why the pixies had left them alone. A short investigation among the trees and they had their answer.

"It would seem the area surrounding this lake is protected by magic. The pixies cannot cross," said Gold as he came closer to the water and eased himself down onto a rock.

"Then we should set up camp here. I don't think I'm the only one who wants to avoid those things today. Besides, we have fruit and fresh water here." David stood up and gestured to a patch of lush green a few feet from the water.

Everyone settled their things on the patch he had pointed out soon enough. David and Mary Margaret went to fetch wood for a fire and Regina gathered some sand and stones to contain it, setting it in the middle of their little circle. Gold had gone off to gather some fruit for himself as Emma decided to gather more for everyone. Hook, it seemed, was intent on following her.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I find your company invigorating."

As she reached for another starfruit, Emma slipped from her place on top of a rock at the base of the tree. Just as she thought she was about to hit dirt, Emma felt strong, lean arms wrap underneath her and lift her up.

"First the giant trap and now this. If you wish me to embrace you, darling, all you have to do is ask." Hook smirked down at her, his teeth flashing white as he rocked her a bit to set her on her feet, arms still locked around her waist.

"Not even in your dreams." She smiled wryly and tried to shove herself away from him. She was surprised when he let go immediately.

"Oh Swan, my dreams are very imaginative when it comes to you. They're rather…" and he leaned in, his lips inches from hers, "passionate." She hated that her breath caught in her throat at that, so she turned away and stepped back.

"I'm going back to the campsite. You can stay here and be _passionate_ by yourself." She gave a sarcastic smile and walked away, leaving Hook to admire the way her jeans hugged her hips and the skin that was showing just below the hem of her black tank top.

* * *

Everyone had gone to sleep. The moonlight was brighter than Emma thought it should be, but she was grateful for it anyway. At least she wouldn't fall on her face as she made her way to the stream that supplied the lake. Quickly, she looked around and, finding no one, began to strip down.

Hook hadn't been asleep when Emma had walked away. He'd had his eyes closed in an attempt to find peace from the overwhelming urge to bury his hook into Rumplstiltskin's sodding chest. He saw her leaving carefully and, his curiosity piqued, decided to follow and find what she was up to. He needed a distraction. Hook made sure to stay behind the trees as Emma kept along the lake's edge. He could say this for the Swan girl; she was rather adept at keeping his mind busy. And his imagination flared suddenly as he saw her lift her top over her head and shimmy out of her jeans. She slowly removed her undergarments next, leaving her completely bare to his sight. Hook was transfixed. The curve of her waist, the opalescent glow of her skin in the moonlight, her slow and graceful movements as she made her way into the water were enchanting. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. And a thought flitted across his mind, causing a smile to spread his lips.

Emma felt the coolness of the water as she waded into the small river and she reveled in it. The day had been so hot and the relief of the water had been enough to make her decide to do this after everyone had gone to sleep. She sank in below the surface, loving that feeling of weightlessness as she broke through to the humid night air, smoothing her hair back as she came up.

"There's a sight to catch a man's notice."

Emma yelped and turned around, covering her chest as she saw Hook sitting on a log along the shore of the water, an infuriating grin on his face. She just wanted to slap it off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? I'm not the one sneaking off into the night to swim naked, lass."

Emma glared at him and sank further down into the water in an attempt to shield herself from his wandering gaze. "Unless, of course, you'd prefer some company?" He shrugged out of his leather vest and began to unbutton his shirt before Emma just decided _screw it_ and got up out of the water. She quickly made her way over to her clothes and pulled on her underwear, suddenly feeling a lot less exposed with the soft cotton hugging her curves. She pulled on her jeans and just as she was about to grab her tank, Hook had her wrist in his hand, pulling her flush against his half exposed chest.

"I, myself, prefer you just the way you are darling. No need for more cloth. It dims your beauty." He flashed her a killer smile and Emma stiffened, pushing against his chest with her hands, but she couldn't seem to find the strength to put a real effort in. Her knees felt weak and her head was getting a bit dizzy as he slowly leaned in closer. She shouldn't do this. He's Captain Hook for god's sake! His good hand was a bit too near her ass for her comfort, but again, she couldn't seem to make herself fight him any more than she already was. A shiver crawled its way up her spine as she felt the metal of his hook brush against her lower back.

"Stop." It came out almost breathy and she silently cursed herself. Stupid pirate!

Hook merely chuckled, which only served to anger Emma more and she stepped hard on his foot. In the surprise he let her go shouting "Hey!" as he backed off.

"Not gonna happen, buddy." She grabbed her top and walked off back to the camp, pulling the material over her wet hair as quickly as she could. She was kind of relieved that it was dark enough outside that he hadn't been able to see the blush that had crept it's way across her skin.

**Let me know what you guys think. Sorry for the kind of less than desirable writing. I got a bit annoyed with this half way through... But I'll do better. I promise. :)**


	4. 3 : Kraken

**Okay, so I had a lot of fun writing this, especially near the end. I really hope you guys like it! And fair warning, there's some serious angst first... **

3 : Kraken

Getting off the island proved to be a bit more difficult than Gold had led them all to believe. The pixies carried quite the grudge. It seemed Emma had injured the creature she'd caught the day before and the rest were hell bent on giving the entire group at least a few scars before they escaped back to their boats and the ship.

"Those little shits." Emma cursed, examining the cut on her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hook making his way towards her with a flask and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Don't even think about pulling that crap on me again." He just stopped and smiled innocently at her.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, Swan."

"Don't even." Her eyes narrowed and she turned away to help her mother. Snow had gotten one of the nastier injuries in the frenzied run back to the beach. One of the pixies had held a sharp branch down from the trees as she'd run by and caught the skin of her shoulder quite well. Needless to say, David wasn't leaving her side for a minute.

"Just pour the rum on it, David. It's the closest thing to antiseptic we have right now."

"Fine. I still think we'd be better off washing it with water."

Snow just gave him a look as she cocked her head to the side. "That's the only drinking water we have. Just use the rum."

He popped open a flask and dribbled some of the liquid onto her shoulder. She hissed, but immediately nodded for him to bandage it.

"Are you sure you're all right? I mean, that branch got you pretty bad."

Snow smiled at her daughter and shrugged. "I've had worse. Don't worry about me."

Regina grumbled next to them, fanning her hand over one of her cuts to heal it. "Why isn't this working?"

Gold leaned heavily on his cane as he answered her. "Agravain Pixies inflict magic resistant injuries. Don't worry over a few scratches, dear. Your pretty skin won't scar." Regina gave him a dirty look before she walked away towards the cabins.

Emma looked over to where Hook was leaning against the doorframe of his cabin. He seemed to be in thought, his brows furrowed over his eyes. She decided now was as good a time as any. She needed to get this conversation over with as soon as possible and move on to tracking down Tamara and Greg so she could get her son back.

When she came up a few feet in front of him, he shifted his intense gaze to her, immediately becoming amused and light as he smirked at her. Like he knew something she didn't. She decided she didn't like that.

"Ah, have you come to your senses?"

"We need to talk."

He raised a dark brow at that. "Talk away, lass. I've got nothing but time."

"About last night-" His smile broke off her sentence as he barked out a laugh and walked closer to her, getting in her personal space.

"Last night I saw a siren I'm not soon to forget." His breath fanned over her face with the words and Emma suppressed the shiver that threatened to run up her spine. Tensing, she glared up at him.

"I was going to say that if you ever do that again I won't hesitate to knock you out, Hook. And if you tell anybody about what happened, I'll just have to castrate you." She smiled mockingly at him, tilting her head to the side almost innocently. Hook, much to Emma's annoyance, just widened his smirk, his teeth showing bright.

"I wouldn't dream of telling a soul, darling. It's our little secret." The last word was whispered, intimate. And he winked, one eyebrow rising up with the motion. Emma rolled her eyes and left abruptly; afraid of the impending blush sneaking it's way over her ears hotly.

* * *

David's eyes had followed after his daughter when she'd walked away from them towards the infuriating pirate. The sight of Hook leaning closer to his Emma, his only child, made his blood boil and he nearly stormed over, stopped only by Snow's soft hand on his arm, a warning. His jaw tensed.

"I don't like her near that bastard." He gritted through clenched teeth, his eyes never leaving his daughter's form as she turned and walked away towards her cabin below decks. Snow's thumb drew soothing circles on his skin and despite the feeling of protectiveness coursing through him, David began to calm down, his muscles one by one consciously relaxing under his wife's touch.

"I know. I don't like it either, Charming. But she's an adult. It's not like we can forbid her from going near him."

"No, but I could threaten _him._" Snow just shook her head at that slowly and smiled.

"Now that really wouldn't help. Do you think telling _Hook_ of all people to stay away from Emma isn't going to make him want to be around her more? If only to make you angry?"

His eyes darted back to Snow's, the calm assuredness there making him smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him, gently rocking them with the sway of the ship.

"At least we know Emma still has her gun," he muttered offhandedly and Snow laughed out loud.

* * *

Hook took up the task of reeling the anchor back once everyone had gone off to different parts of his ship. It was in this solitude, this quiet, with nothing but the sound of the wind and the waves and the gentle sway of the deck beneath his feet, that he allowed himself to fall back in his thoughts. The decision to help her, to put himself at risk yet _again_, for her sake, weighed heavily on him once more. He had given up everything. Had chosen to take the fragile peace offered by his crocodile and focus on finding Henry, Milah's grandson, Emma's son. The offspring of his own almost-adopted boy. Baelfire.

Hook heaved the lever again and another length of chain clanged back into the spool below his feet, the anchor inching it's way back to the ship. Surely he was making the right decision. He had realized while chained to that blasted metal installment that the knowledge of killing Rumplstiltskin had left him empty. There was nothing to look forward to, and even before Milah, all _Killian_ had wanted was a reason to go on. He had none now, save for his unsubstantiated loyalty to the Swan girl.

_"So you can join us, and be a part of something, or you can do what you do best…. And be alone."_

The words rang over and over again in his ears, ever since she said them in that gathering. He'd noticed in the light that her eyes were green in fact. He thought them blue previously. The conviction in her words sparked behind those greens, making them almost spin dizzyingly at him. There seemed to him to be an underlying invitation in those words, an offer of belonging. With her. But that couldn't be, the girl was far too cautious to give him such a chance. No, she must have meant for him to decide to align with the sides of _good_, not specifically her. She couldn't want him. _But, _a small part of him whispered,_ she just might need you._

He shook the thought away. This was not the time to let such thoughts burden him. His task was simple, find the boy and return him safely to his mother. Nothing more. And yet.

The image of Emma in that water, the drops slithering through her moonlit locks, her skin a satin glow in the night. He couldn't help but feel the _want._

He cursed himself inwardly as he hoisted again, finally raising the anchor enough to set course for Neverwood. The siren would be the end of him, he was sure. Hard as he tried, it seemed he was unable to resist her song, even if it meant her annoyance at his advances.

He made his way to the helm and firmly turned three notches starboard as the wind picked up the sails.

* * *

It had been two days since the island, or vanishing island as Hook seemed intent on believing. Emma looked out over the ocean as the breeze tangled with her hair, her arms resting on the banister in front of her. She'd been growing anxious as the time passed, becoming more and more irritable. She needed to get to Henry. Now. The thought of the sweet boy, his bright smile and trusting nature an endearment back home, alone with Greg and Tamara was enough to set her teeth on edge. She'd walked past Regina's room the other night and had heard her crying into her pillow, whispering Henry's name over and over. Emma could definitely relate to that. She'd been close to breaking ever since he was taken from her. He was just a kid, for Chrissake! Why do these impossible things keep happening to him? She growled low as her grip on the railing tightened painfully.

"Emma, are you okay?"

She turned her head in the direction her father's voice had come from and smiled weakly.

"Not really."

He casually leaned against the railing next to her, his back to the sea and one hand coming out to stroke her hair tenderly. With that simple gesture, Emma had to hold back the stinging tears that threatened to fall fast. It was too much. She hadn't had her father all her life, and just a single, loving movement had her missing what she never had. David just pulled her to him, noticing the strain on her brow, and hugged her. He kept brushing her hair and making soothing circles on her lower back. His heart broke when she was like this. He couldn't stand the pain on her face. His little girl, his sweet Emma. He just wanted to make the pain go away, but he had no idea where to even start. She'd been alone for so long, he didn't know what he could do. And slowly, Emma pushed herself away from him, and his arms loosened around her, falling to her shoulders as he bent to look up into her face.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks." She wiped at her cheek, and it was then that he knew for sure that she had been gently crying. A small part of him was so happy that she had let him comfort her, let him be there for her finally, even while the rest of him hated that she needed to be comforted at all.

And as quickly as she had cracked, she was strong again as she smiled reassuringly up at her father. "I am. Don't worry about me. Let's just focus on getting Henry back."

He searched her eyes, but for what he wasn't sure. Slowly, he nodded at her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go ask Hook how far we are from Neverland-Neverforest, whatever it's called." And with that she quickly turned from the almost painfully loving look David was giving her and made her way to the captain's quarters.

The door was slightly ajar and Emma carefully pushed it open, finding Hook leaning over his desk, maps littered over the fine mahogany wood. At the creak of the door, he glanced over at her and nodded for her to come in. Taking the invitation, Emma quickly closed the door behind her and firmly came to lean over the map he was currently contemplating.

"What- that doesn't show anything." She looked at him, a bit peeved that he seemed to be wasting her time.

Hook just chuckled a bit and lifted his hand to the map, touching the corner as finely drawn lines and words scrawled out to show a dot in the middle of the ocean and land in the far corners.

"It's an enchanted map, Swan. No need to tear my head off."

"Well, how far are we then?"

He contemplated a moment, going back to the map and then rifling through several others beneath it. "Another week's worth."

"A _week_!?" She was ready to punch him. Any minute, and she was going to knock the life out of him.

"Calm yourself, darling. Remember, we're not the only ones on our way there. Henry has yet to reach Neverwood as well." He leaned against the table and crossed his arms over his chest, quirking one eyebrow at her as she tried to control her sudden anger at him.

It wasn't like it was actually _his_ fault, she reminded herself.

Suddenly, the ship lurched, and Emma fell forward into his chest, his arms quickly wrapping around her waist to steady her.

"What the bloody hell?"

And it lurched again, much more violently this time and Emma found herself pressed against the wall behind her, Hook's body keeping her from losing her footing at the violent rocking. She was almost surprised he wasn't taking the opportunity to hit on her again.

Instead he was looking around towards the door as it flew open to reveal the sight on deck. Emma's eyes just widened in shock.

Tentacles the size of tree trunks were grabbing and sliding across the ship, trying to drag it down towards whatever they belonged to. Hook immediately cursed under his breath and ran out of the room, sword drawn. Emma stood there, leaning against the wall for support as she tried to process what was happening.

"That is way bigger than a dragon," she muttered as she hauled herself forward and fought her way out into the sunlight of midday, trying desperately not to fall.

As luck would have it, there was a sword near the door of the cabin and Emma quickly grabbed it as she ran out, unsheathing it and cutting at a nearby tentacle. The blade sliced through like it was butter and a dark turquoise liquid flew through the air as the appendage jerked back at the onslaught. Looking around her, she noticed David and Snow fighting other parts of the monster, freeing up some of the masts before they were torn down. Regina was trying to use magic to attack the beast, and Gold had slid the thin sword from his cane.

"It's immune to magic!" Gold shouted to Regina, and she cursed as she jumped and rolled towards the stairs to the lower decks. Running down, she came back moments later with her own weapon, fighting one of the limbs that slithered near her.

Hook, meanwhile, was at the helm, fighting the monster away in the upper decks, protecting his ship. David had gotten closer to him and fought by his side, shouting over his shoulder that they needed to find the head. Hook exclaimed his agreement and jumped over the railing onto the main deck with the prince, both making a sprint towards the edge of the ship where the tentacles seemed to be coming from.

One snake like feeler swiped at their heads, David ducking just in time as Hook decided to slide over his slick deck and jump up to the railing, hook snagging a rope to keep from falling into the perilous waters below.

"Kraken!" He shouted back to David, his eyes never leaving the razor toothed mouth pulsing against the hull of the Jolly Roger, beak opened and raging, an unimaginable hissing and sputtering emanating from the creature as it tried to devour the ship. Snow had run over to one of the railings and pointed her small, seemingly harmless arrows at the mouth of the beast and, with a nod from her husband, began shooting at it.

One sharp point lodged itself in the side of the krakens open mouth, causing it to recoil and screech, shaking the ship violently as it cried out. Sea water rushed up and over the deck momentarily, foaming white and green, and Snow held fast to the ropes nearest her from the mast, David hitting the deck and grabbing hold of the small bars at the bottom of the railings. Regina had been flung against the cabin door, Gold still fighting one tentacle, even as he crashed into another. Emma had somehow managed to hit the wood hard and slide towards her father, bracing for impact as she felt his free arm slide around her waist, sword still in hand.

Quickly, she got her bearings and leaned over the edge of the banister, watching as another one of Snow's arrows struck the sea monster's huge eye, making the ship shake once more. The tentacles loosened their hold; a few sliding back into the dark waters below and Emma watched as the kraken sunk back and down, back from whence it came.

It was out of sight, and Emma felt her knees fail beneath her as she slide to the deck and leaned her back against the railing, still feeling the violent rolling of the ship, even as it slowly faded and calmed. She felt rather than saw Hook jump down from his vantage point above her. Looking up, she was almost irked to see the wide smile on his face.

"What the hell are you so happy about!?" And he laughed loudly, Snow's own echoing laughs rising from the far end of the deck.

"We're alive! We're bloody alive!" And he took her by the arms and lifted her up, hugging her to him close in his happiness. Emma stiffened, not sure what was happening, but she could hear her parents bubbling with excitement, even as Gold glared at the lot of them and Regina just lay exhausted, a look of disgust on her lips. And suddenly, she felt herself laughing too. It was too absurd, even as Hook set her down and offered a hand to David, pulling him up and clapping him on the back.

It was so ridiculous. A kraken! A sea monster of all things and they had escaped alive, if only a bit banged up. Emma suddenly realized what it was about the adventures in fairy tales that Henry so loved. It was the sheer shock of knowing you've just survived impossible circumstances.

**Okay, so I couldn't help myself. All that popped into my head the moment they set sail for Neverland was Pirate ship - kraken attack! Also, to address a few things, I don't want it to seem like Hook just completely swings back and forth on his personality, going from beanstalk hook to angst, sad hook. To me, they are one and the same. One is an exterior, something to keep up appearances at this point. And can I mention how much I love the Charming family relationships? It so wonderfully tragic! Okay, I'm done. I promise. Until next time! Please review!**


	5. 4 : Warnings

**So this chapter is really short. Sorry about that. It took be a really long time to update, but I promise I'll do better! I've just been kind of busy. **

4 : Warnings

The Kraken attack had taken its toll on the ship; the evidence was plain in the scars down the side of the hull, the tears up the masthead. Thankfully, unlike the beast itself, the damage it caused was not immune to magic, and so Gold and Regina set about righting the violence, quickly patching the sails and bringing the Jolly Roger back to her former glory. Hook stood at the helm, maneuvering them back on course. It seemed that the ship had been dragged off to the west for a few miles and turned completely around. He felt light, for the first time in a long while. The anger in him, the violence, had ebbed with the joy of survival and though he wished the crocodile had been taken under by one of the many limbs, he no longer wanted to take his heart out himself.

His brows furrowed over his eyes at the realization. He didn't want to kill Rumplstiltskin. When he had come back for Emma, he had decided to give up his revenge, but the hate had still burned bright, and the urge to take his chance, any chance, was almost irresistible. Except when the Swan girl was in his sights.

He shook his head lightly and concentrated on the expanse of wide ocean before him, not wishing to dwell on that particular thought. But there was something there. Off in the distance.

A glimmer.

And it seemed to almost _move_.

She could see it in the distance, a town on the water. Emma couldn't keep the astonishment from her face, but no one commented. It seemed this was an unusual sight for them as well.

As the ship neared, only a few miles off, the glittering roofs and flickering movement drew her in. How could it even exist out here? They were in the middle of nowhere; there was no land, no place to grow things. And yet, there it was, a port town dreamily shining under the daylight, bustling with people and life.

She heard Hook lower the anchor and she turned, giving him a questioning look.

"I believe new clothes are in order for the lot of you."

David looked at himself and his wife briefly, nodding in agreement.

"That's probably a good idea. We've been wearing the same things for the last week almost."

"Indeed. I don't enjoy feeling filthy." The look on Gold's face was that of disdain as he surveyed himself.

* * *

They tied down the boats to the docks, surprised at the number of people hurrying along to small sailboats and skiffs, groceries in hand. Emma thought briefly of Venice in her own world. She'd never been there, but ever since she'd seen pictures as a little girl, she'd wanted to go.

Wordlessly, she bent and snagged her satchel from the foot of the boat, making her way through the crowd towards what appeared to be an outdoor market, Snow close behind. There were vendors of all kinds; jewelers, clothing sellers, fabric merchants, butchers, fruit sellers, vegetable vendors, shoemakers, potions mixers, fortune tellers, medics, and even one lonely hairdresser. Emma perused the stands, fingers almost skimming over the various jewelry. She walked on, eyes darting every which way to take in all the sights.

Henry would have loved this.

Henry…

She stopped at a stand of booksellers, all of which were in different languages. She caught sight of one, though. A book of fairy tales.

"He'd love that one."

Emma looked up to see Regina gazing longingly at the book, her eyes betraying her deep seeded pain at the loss of their son. Quickly, Emma took the book, gave the merchant his money and stuffed it in her satchel. She turned to Regina, hand coming to reassuringly smooth down her arm.

"It'll be from both of us. For when we get him back."

Emma gave her a fierce look, one of determination and strength, though she had no idea how she'd managed it. Regina, for her part, stared at her quietly. Finally, slowly, she nodded; a small smile giving way on her normally composed features.

"I know." And she walked away.

David came up to her then, smiling, Snow's fingers laced with his.

"Emma, you should come see the fabrics that they have! You need new clothes anyway, so come with me."

Snow was beaming, short pixie hair ruffling in the salty sea breeze. Truth be told, all their clothes _did_ look a bit worn. They'd been wearing the same things for the past week and a half after all. Except for Hook that is. He had his entire wardrobe in his cabin. Thank God they'd found a port city at last, someplace to restock and refuel. They were in desperate need of meat. The Roger was already stocked with quite a lot of dried fruits, but they'd need vegetables too. And bread. All this and Emma suddenly found herself at the fabric dealer, her mother holding up colourful cloths for her to match. She couldn't seem to suppress the soft smile at her mother, so enthusiastic and loving, always wanting to bond to her long lost daughter. And Emma, she found that she felt the same way, even if it sometimes stung at her to think of what she'd lost. So she joined in, suggested fabrics to her mother and the two came away with new clothing fit for a pirate's life, corsets included, much to Emma's protest and Snow's insistence. At least she'd been able to convince the seamstress to sew a few loose tank tops, after extensive explanation of course.

And they were walking down the main street, the sound of the ocean mixing with the laughter and voices of the locals to create an almost melodic tempo. It was uplifting, something Emma desperately needed.

A hand on her wrist forced her to stop and turn, looking into the deep mossy eyes of a woman. Her hair was a massive curly dark backdrop, framing her slender face and accenting her bright eyes. Her skin was a soft mocha hue, fingers covered in ornate jewelry, bracelets jangling, clothing colourful and layered with a corset binding her waist beneath her breasts. She had a strange expression on her face, as though she was confused. But then her eyes flashed gold, lighting up even as her features became impassive and she gripped Emma's wrist harder. Emma jerked, trying to shake the woman off in vain.

And suddenly she was being pulled through the crowd, out off the cobbled streets and into an alley. She woman stopped and swiftly turned to face her, all seriousness.

"You must listen to me. Your life may depend upon it."

"Who the hell are you?" The woman did not smile, did not seem to even hear Emma, just tugged a bit on her wrist.

"You are a rare commodity in this realm, Emma Swan. Many will wish to lure you. Take heed of my warning. Beware the Shadow. It is seeking that which must not be found."

"What does it want?" Emma felt the panic start to creep up her spine, pushing the adrenaline through her veins. This woman knew something about Henry.

"I cannot tell you. It is forbidden for my kind to speak of what we see, but I needed to warn you. Stay away from him. Run. Don't look back, Emma Swan. Just run."

And as she blinked, breathing in air to start screaming at the mysterious woman to tell her everything, she was gone. Emma stood alone in the alley, stunned, turning around trying to catch sight of the woman. She was nowhere.

"Emma! Emma, where are you?"

Emma made her way out of the alley, motioning to her mother that she was all right, that she was there. The relief was visible in Snow's eyes at the sight of her, and her entire being relaxed.

**Let me know what you guys think! Review please! Because I love you guyyssss!**


	6. 5 : The Lagoon

**Okay. I know this took me forever, but this chapter kind of hated me. I can't say it's been the easiest one, but the next will be long, hopefully, and more plot filling ish and stuff. Again, sorry for this chapter. I guess we can just call it a filler and intro for another character...**

5 : The Lagoon

They had left the port town in the early hours of the following day, piling stock onto the deck to sort through and store. The mystery woman's words were still playing over and over again in Emma's mind, even as she gathered her new clothing and weapons and organized them in her cabin on the various cots.

"Run. Don't look back, Emma Swan. Just run."

She hadn't told Snow and David about it. She knew that they'd worry and she didn't feel the need to deal with that if it gave her a harder time getting her son back. It was her top priority. Her only priority.

_No it' not_. A small voice in the back of her head whispered. She just shook her head sharply and tried to focus on what the dark skinned woman had said instead of stormy eyes and stubbled cheek. What could she have meant? Emma had never liked not knowing, and that warning, that desperation in the woman's eyes had been enough to shake her. It wasn't fear for herself really, more fear for her son. If what she was told held any truth in it that meant that Henry was bait. Well fine, if they wanted to play it that way Emma was happy to oblige and trade herself for him. So long as he was safe in the end, she didn't care what happened to her. If it came down to it, Emma knew she'd choose his life over her own. She'd just have to make sure Snow couldn't interfere.

A clattering brought her attention back to the present, eyes darting to the ornate dagger that had fallen to the floor at her inattention. Sighing, she bent to pick it up and sheath it back into its think leather holder. Maybe Regina would be willing to help her? After all, they both valued the same thing – Henry. A smile touched Emma's bow lips at the thought. At least she had one person she could rely on to do what it took to save her son.

* * *

Hook stood at the helm of his ship, staring out at the vast emptiness of the ocean, the winking sunlight dancing on the waves, a trick to set the sailor at ease on the waves. No. Neverland was a dangerous place and it's waters were perhaps one of the more treacherous beauties in the realm. The images of pale, moonlight skin, water sliding down curves, flaxen hair clinging as a desperate cover from his hungry gaze, large mossy eyes staring back in indignation. Hook gripped the notches harder, feeling the wood groan underneath his hand. He couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. Yes, Emma Swan was beautiful. He'd known that all along. But there was something about her in that night, something so _raw_ in her skin. The threat of the Kraken had been the only thing that made him move from her when he had her pressed up against the wall of his cabin, the danger of _death_ the only thing that could keep him from taking advantage of the knock that had sent her falling to him.

This was ridiculous. This woman, this _stubborn_ woman who kept crawling under his skin, reminding him of the person he once wished to be. His teeth clenched momentarily at the memory of Bae, the rejection and anger in his dark eyes as he swung a sword clumsily at his head.

_"Face me villain!"_

Hook turned a few notches starboard.

_"I-I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you."_

He shut it down. He would not think of her again. She wouldn't want him and he shouldn't want her, shouldn't feel this overbearing _urge_ to reach out and touch her, make her gasp and moan, back arching towards him, nipples brushing against his chest with every heaving breath. _NO._ He shook his head slightly, as if the thoughts would tumble out and leave him in peace. It was carnal, this need he felt. She was too close for him to ignore anymore.

Below the waters, near coral reefs, swam the merfolk, tails swishing powerfully, scales shining luminescent in the dark waters. They had heard of her coming, grown frenzied in anticipation. They had stayed underneath, not wanting to scare her away. They wished only to get near her, to touch her. A flash of feral teeth in the dark depths as the water swirled, tumultuous; she was coming.

* * *

They had lowered anchor to gather their wits and formulate a plan. They were so near Neverwood, only a day's sail at the most. Hook had suggesting stopping on the island to gather fresh water and fruit, even a bit of game for meat, and so they had gotten into the boats and anchored near an outcropped rock, a barren tree growing diagonally from between the cracks. Snow knotted a white kerchief to a nearby branch to mark their moorings.

Hook warned the others of the dangerous flora they might encounter, as well as the threat of mermaids in the waters. They liked to drown beautiful things, he'd said and looked hard at Emma for a moment before avoiding her eyes, as he had been for the last two days. She'd taken out her dagger at that and kept it handy just in case. At that they all parted ways in search of food.

Off in the distance, as Emma was reaching to gather fruit from a tree, the faint traces of a melody could be heard. She turned towards the sound, drawn in like sand in the tide, and, of their own volition, her feet began to move forward, pulling. The underbrush clawed at her pants, scraped her hands as she made her way through the trees, stumbling a bit, catching herself on the rough bark.

As she broke through into a clearing, Emma noticed the mossy rocks jutting up from the water. They looked so soft as they shimmered in the sunlight. The greenery spilled comfortably over the edges as if a makeshift bed. A splash caught her attention as she whirled her head to look at it. Nothing there, only a ripple in its wake. And yet the faint singing could still be heard against the wind, floating upon the waves that lapped at the banks. Emma felt herself moving forward again and knelt near the edge, fingertips skimming the surface. A wet, pale hand emerged from the water, trailing up to her wrist and stroking it tenderly. Emma tried to tell herself to get away, to heed Hook's warnings, but the creature seemed to have a hold on her with its song, as if wrapping around her waist and gently nudged her forwards, urging her into the arms of the mermaid.

One black head slipped out of the lagoon, a sly smile curving the porcelain lips, nose perfectly upturned, eyes a bright startling blue. The black had been its hair, stuck close to the skull accentuating the slope of her neck. The watery hand pulled Emma's forward, slowly turning it over. She was immobilized, staring fixedly into the mermaid's eyes, even as she felt a small pink tongue flick out and lick the sensitive skin of her wrist, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

The eyes flashed gold a moment. "Mmmm," said the maiden, "So bright."

And she seemed to have caught the attention of others as more bobbed up to the surface gracefully, gliding towards the immobilized blonde, tails leaving ripples in their wake. More hands, more slender fingers pulling at her, egging her into the water, tongues darting out on her skin. The mermaids hummed in appreciation, though of what, Emma was unsure.

"She tastes like magic," she heard one whisper. "Magic. Mmmmm. So light. So strong." "She doesn't even know, does she?" "Poor dear." "Only want what you have." Come to us." "Come."

The voices were so lulling she found her eyes drifting closed, her body leaning farther over the shore edge. She felt warm, wanted. These mermaids _wanted_ her, unlike so many before them, and she was tempted to simply let them drag her under, end the long suffering. But a small voice in her mind, growing stronger by the moment, was urging her to pull away, to think of Henry.

"Henry."

And suddenly she was pulled back from the edge, a threatening snarl erupting from the thinned lips of Killian Jones. She looked around almost dazedly, as if just waking. Regina was standing a few feet back, arms crossed tightly over her chest as if resisting something. She was so tensed that Emma wanted to reach out and smooth the furrow between her brows, but reality caught up with her before she could.

She jerked and scrambled away from the now frightening mermaids. All the ethereal beauty had vanished as soon as the white teeth were shown, gills flaring around their necks in anger at Hook. He still had his good hand on Emma's arm, making sure she didn't decide to rejoin the creatures. The angry glare was gone as one splashed them with her tail, disappearing underneath the water again, the others following. She could just make out the long powerful bodies gliding effortlessly towards the middle of the lagoon, then vanishing into the darkness there.

"Emma."

She looked up at her name, pinned by the storm raging in Hook's eyes, so intense. His brows were slightly tensed, his expression searching as he checked her wrist for injury.

"I-I'm fine." She pulled away and got up, brushing off the dirt from her leather pants and the back of her tunic. Her fingers shook as she raked them through her thick locks, puling them away from her face into a ponytail with a stray hairband she had found in her jeans. A hand stilled her movements, Regina's unnaturally soft voice calling for her.

"Emma..."

"I'm okay. Really."

She shrugged away and looked out at the water. More merfolk were closing in on their side of the shore. She took a step back, even as she noticed Hook take one forwards. He knelt, as she had, nearer the edge and whispered something at the closest one as she rose towards him. This one had bright red hair and big blue eyes. She looked so much more _human_ than the others had and she smiled, swishing her green tail in the waves to keep the others away. He was talking to her, and she was nodding so gently that Emma couldn't imagine her hurting anyone, even as a flash of sharp teeth and a hiss were expelled at the proximity of another of her kin.

"I will help you," she said in a melodic voice. Emma blinked as Hook smiled back at her, extending his hand and pulling her up on the dirt. She had braced herself on her arms, hair clinging to her rosy cheeks. When had he asked her for help?

"Though I have one condition."

Hook tensed, glancing quickly back at Emma, then again into the mermaiden's eyes.

"I wish to be human. Can you do that?"

At that, Regina stepped forward past Emma, nodding solemnly. The girl smiled brightly and there was no malice or ill intent that Emma could detect in it.

"Lovely. My name is Ariel. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

They were back on the ship, Ariel having warned them of staying near the other mermaids. It was dangerous, she had explained, because they were single minded in the face of magic. She had glanced quickly at Emma as she said it, that same playful look in her eyes as before. She still had her tail, and Regina had quickly gone to converse with Gold about changing it into legs. They had been gone for a while, holed up in one of the cabins and Emma could hear the arguing through the door.

"You've come to find your son then?"

She jumped a bit, wasn't expecting the redhead to talk until she'd gotten what she wanted from them. All the same, Emma turned to her, eyeing the long tail that flipped back and forth like a cat's.

"Yeah. He was taken from me."

Ariel's face gained an understanding expression, eyes far away and sad as she nodded.

"I had a child once. She was taken as well," and Emma didn't know what to say to that.

"How old was she?"

Blue eyes focused back on hers, so sad, so melancholic.

"She was only three; such a sweet little thing, swimming in circles and playing with the fish. She was my light. Everyday I miss her. She never leaves my thoughts."

Silence stretched between them and Emma found herself looking desperately for the others, wishing someone would pull her away from this uncomfortable conversation. Ariel seemed to notice this and smiled brightly up at her, head tipping to the side.

"You will find your son. Do not worry."

"How would you know?" It had come out more biting than she had meant and she regretted the words immediately, hands fluttering up and falling back to her sides in defeat.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I understand your frustration."

At that moment the door of the cabin Gold and Regina had gone to burst open, a glowing light flooding out into the hall. Regina came out swiftly, a tinge of annoyance in her gait, and came to stop next to Emma. Gold, it seemed, was carrying the source of the light, a small pebble resting in the middle of his palm as he limped towards them. He extended it to Ariel and she lifted it between two slim fingers. As soon as she touched it, the light intensified, blinding the three surrounding her. It travelled down her hand and up her arm, spreading to her neck and torso. She felt it searing her gills and she hissed, even as the pain vanished and the loss of the organs registered in her mind. As it went towards her tail, the scales shimmered, sizzling away like leaves in a fire and soft pale skin was revealed underneath. She stretched her legs as they were transforming, staring wide eyed at her emerging toes. She wriggled them and the light all but faded away.

Emma smiled as she looked at the ecstatic expression on Ariel's face, her eyes brightening and grin threatening to split her face in two. Her smile soon changed into a slight panic as she realized the former mermaid had nothing covering her lower half and she could distantly hear the others making their way down to check on them. Quickly, she stepped into the cabin, grabbed a spare blanket from one of the cots and laid it on Ariel's legs, much to her annoyance. Apparently she was more concerned with looking at her new appendages to be bothered with modestly.

David, Snow and Hook came around the bend carrying a few extra clothes and food. Kneeling down, Snow handed the clothing to the girl, smiling as she did so as David offered her fruits.

"Well then, lass. Care to share your information?"

Ariel looked up at Hook, obviously annoyed at him abruptness, but swallowed her bite nevertheless and cleared her throat.

"We have to go to the Hollow. The Fae will help us. You'll need it if you want to find your boy and get him back safely."

"The Fae are dangerous creatures," piped in Gold.

"Indeed, but they see everything that occurs in Neverland. A better source of information could not be found." Hook scratched at the stubble on his neck, thinking over their options even as the rest were helping Ariel up and into a cabin of her own, clothing and food following behind. Emma stayed near him, hovering, unsure of what she could do, so she settled on questioning him.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, love, it seems we have no other choice. Once in Neverwood it will be difficult to track the Lost Ones. We will need the help of the Fae."

**Review?**


	7. 6 : Neverwood

**Sorry but this is gonna hurt a bit guys. I wanted to do this chapter nicely, but it came out a bit muddled, which I found worked for me. Sorry for any mistakes in advanced and let me know what you think! Also for those of you who were wondering, yeah Regina was affected by the mermaids as well but she went to get help for Emma.**

6 : The Neverwood

"Forget the Fae and their tricks! We need to find Henry now! The globe says he's in the forest! We can track him." Regina nearly shouted at Hook, her usual composure cracking at the proximity of her son.

"We need the help of the Fae, highness. We cannot hope to get away with Henry in one piece without it."

"The pirate is correct, dearie. We need their magic."

"No we don't. Regina's right, we need to get to Henry as soon as possible," said Snow, her fingers entwined with her husbands in a show of solidarity. Apparently they made decisions as one. Emma looked at everyone around the table and thought through what she had been told. The Lost Ones were dangerous, she knew that, but they had two people with powerful magic and three strong fighters. Their odds looked good to her. She didn't understand Hook and Gold's insistence on finding these Fae. Ariel had even told them that they were tricky creatures, always talking in riddles.

"I think we should go for Henry now," she said, arms crossed over her chest. Hook looked at her in surprise. He didn't seem to like it.

"There! Four against two. We go after Henry immediately," said Regina. She was calming a bit at the support, nearly smiled at Emma when she'd spoken up.

"Fine. I'll set course then." Hook got up from his seat, the chair teetering with the suddenness of his movement, and stormed out. It was a stupid decision, but these people didn't like to think things through. Let their emotions get the better of them, he thought. Ah. But who was he to judge really? He'd set out for revenge 300 years ago solely because of his emotions. Foolish.

He trudged up the steps onto the cold deck. A light drizzle of Neverland rain had started during their discussion and the dampness brought him some relief from his anger. She was so stubborn he could hardly take it. She'd sat there the whole time listening to their conversations and, finally, when she spoke up she'd said the stupidest thing he'd heard come out of her mouth. He almost wished the mermaid was awake to convince them herself, but alas her transformation had taken its toll and she was struck with exhaustion.

He unlocked the helm and turned the wheel a few notches starboard towards that dreadful island. It was still only mid afternoon, though the storm clouds made it seem later. They'd have a while to sail yet, so he settled himself and took out a bottle of rum from his pocket, popping the cork off with his teeth and taking a swig. He'd be sober by the time they got there no matter how much he drank.

Damnable woman. It seemed she even had the power to make him go against his better judgment. So he kept drinking, steering his ship every now and then with one hook and grumbling under his breath.

Once they'd all finished their chores on deck everyone shuffled to their cabins, weariness setting in against the anticipation. It was enough to drive her mad, but she couldn't afford it. She had to stay strong. If everything went well she'd have her son in her arms by this time tomorrow. The thought made her smile as she collapsed on her cot, pulling the ragged blanket over her. Images of Henry's smiling face flashed behind Emma's eyes and quickly lulled her to sleep.

Neverwood forest was not an appropriate name for the island she was looking at. Emma's hands gripped the side of the boat as her father rowed them towards a beach of silvery sand. Dense forest lined the edges, rocks jutting out in the air and her knuckles turned white. A soft bump as the boat bottomed out and she leapt over the edge to pull it ashore alongside her father and mother. They hid them in the underbrush near a particularly pinkish boulder and slung their packs over their shoulders, trudging into the brilliant vegetation with vigor.

_We're getting Henry back. Today._

A few hours of hiking towards the mountain at the center of the island and they'd almost come upon a clearing. Hook's hand came up at the front of their line, signaling for quiet. Crouching lower into the leaves Emma could make out the forms of a few people huddled about a small fire, voices chattering away with occasional bouts of laughter ringing out through the woods. She looked over at Hook and raised a brow. _What now?_ He smiled, feral, and tapped the hilt of his sword. _Fight._

Hook, Emma and Charming slunk over to the right while Snow, Regina and Rumple moved to the left, effectively surrounding the Lost Ones in the clearing. They waited for a rise in the conversation and charged in, magic flying overhead, swords clashing and all around chaos breaking loose. Emma cut down one dirty boy as he charged at her, no older than thirteen with shaggy hair and wild eyes, a dagger in each hand. But another came right after him, older, and he managed to get in her defenses leaving a long gash along her forearm as she tried to spin away even as an arrow flew into the back of his head. She had no time to freak out, she had no time to think and so Emma pushed out the image of blood and hair stuck in dirt and ran forward to engage another and another, until only two boys were left, the oldest. They were back to back, each facing off with David or Hook. Smiles lit their mucked up faces, teeth yellow and bent framed by cracked bloody lips. She only stopped to look for a second, just a second, and then she blinked. She didn't even know where they'd gone until she heard the sickening thuds to her right and spun around. Their bodies were limp and mangled, twisting in on themselves as they hit the forest floor and she gasped as she looked away, cringing.

"You're welcome, dearies." Gold smiled, completely predator.

"You didn't have to kill them Gold!"

"Oh but I did, highness. They had makeshift bombs on them. Would have blown you up if I hadn't intervened."

Emma just stood there as a daze washed over her. Too much blood. No time. "We have to keep moving." She didn't even recognize the voice as her own.

Hook looked at her, momentarily concerned until he saw the anger in her eyes, the flame growing brighter. "Aye. There will be more camps the closer we come towards the mountain. Best to keep moving."

Snow didn't say a word, just stared at her daughter and walked on after Hook, Regina close behind. Gold shrugged and followed, David glaring at his back. Emma stood there for a moment trying to shake herself out of it. Her eyes traveled the ground around her, blood mixing with dirt around small bodies, scrawny and deformed from lack of nourishment. Too much.

She walked on.

More cutting, more death, more _blood_ and Emma was starting to fray at the edges, stumbling after her companions as the sun began to dip below the tree line. She could see it in Regina's eyes too, that desperate feeling of hopelessness and the one thought keeping them going.

_Henry._

Clothing stuck to her skin and heels chaffed from their hike, she was sure it would be the end of her. Nothing could compare to this burning, this falling. Everything was swimming and she was only faintly aware of more metal on metal, more magic on flesh, more bark screaming and bending and breaking in protest to the violence. She managed to keep herself alive, her consciousness retreating back in to hide from the reality of what was happening around her.

It occurred to her that she might just look strong to the others even while she was fracturing underneath, always a broken being in a fortified vessel.

Too much.

"Henry!"

And suddenly everything snapped back into focus as she kicked her enemy's body off her blade and looked up to see her son struggling to get away from the hands of another Lost One.

_"Henry!"_

She rushed forward and was cut off by more bodies as daggers flung past her head and arrows shot at the chests of her adversaries. Her hand reached out for her son, fingertips brushing as his guard was blasted away by Regina. And then the worst thing imaginable happened and she nearly fell face first into the ground. Tamara flitted in from one of the trees and took him away, dark arms curled around her little boy as he screamed for her, hands reaching out in vain to grasp her.

And everything went black.

She was aware they were on the ship again. The gentle rocking of her cot was soothing, making her forget how she got there in the first place, but Emma was anything but calm without her boy and she shot up like a bolt, looking around the dark cabin and wincing. She surveyed the covered wounds on her arms and legs, one reaching up her hip and over her waist. Minor, but they still hurt. Just like her _head_. Her hand came up to push against her temple as if she could shove away the pain, a temporary relief.

It was quiet around her and she was sure everyone else had long ago gone to bed. She swung her legs over the side of the cot and got up, steadying herself against a wall as a wave of dizziness washed over her, spotting out her vision for a moment. As soon as it passed she made her way to the deck, the cold air nipping at her skin and the smell of the ocean invading her senses. She stood there for a moment; arms out and head back feeling the wind as it whistled around her. And then she fell forward, her knees hitting the deck, her hands coming to cradle her face.

She'd lost him. _She'd lost him!_ She'd failed as a mother and now her Henry was in the clutches of that _bitch_ again! Her frame shook as she sobbed into her hands, cheeks stained and wet as the tears left trains through the dirt and blood still on her skin. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. It was too much.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I'm so sorry," she chanted as she rocked back and forth, no one to hear her.

After a while she found herself lying on her side, her arms wrapped around her knees as they pressed against her chest. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but the crying had stopped finally, the pain had subsided leaving nothing. She felt numb. She just stayed there, eyes locked on the deck, moonlight sparking off the word wood. Everything was her fault. Everything. She was worthless and stupid and it was all her fault. She should have fought harder, should have been stronger, but she wasn't and Henry was gone and she couldn't do anything about it.

She didn't know if she had it in her to go on again after all that blood and death only to fail. Fucking fairytales and their _fucking_ magic. She was sick of it, of all of it. Why did it have to be real? Why did it have to happen to _her? _To her _child?_ Her eyelids fluttered closed and her arms slipped from her legs. She was so weak now, so tired and al she wanted was for it to end.

She wanted to feel something.

Her eyes opened and she looked at the stars. Feel something? Was that what she'd need to go on? And suddenly the idea was gripping her in its clutches, her brows furrowing as she pushed herself up and wiped at her cheeks. Need to feel something, got to feel _something._

She turned and walked briskly for the Captain's Quarters, sure he could give her what she needed, sure he could help. She knocked loud as the adrenaline of the thought pumped through her veins and when he opened the door, all groggy and shirtless, she shoved him forward, kicking it closed behind her. Her lips crashed into his as her hands smoothed over his chest and up his neck, fingers tangling in his hair to gain better leverage.

He was surprised, she could tell, and probably more than confused even as he responded, arms slinking around her waist and pulling her up to him, lips slanting over hers, nipping. But as soon as he'd started he stopped, hands moving her away from him as he looked into her eyes. He was worried and she didn't want that. Not that. Anything but that. So she growled at him and his lips almost twitched into a smile, but his hand held her a safe distance away.

"Emma, what's going on, lass?"

"Make me feel something. _Now_."

He frowned at her, taking in the tearstains and puffy eyes. She was angry and hurt and he didn't want to take advantage of that so he pushed her away again, this time towards the door.

"No. You need to leave."

She clawed at his arms leaving long red marks with her sharp nails, but he didn't pull back. She spun around and made to go, but as soon as he let his guard down she was back, hand pulling at his trousers insistently.

"Help me," she hissed against his skin. "I _need_ something, anything, to go on. I can't do this anymore." She cupped his groin and kneaded and a groan slipped from him. "You've been talking about this forever so come _on._"

He pushed her back and she hit the wall as he surged forward, mouth locking onto hers as his hand gripped her hip, hard enough to bruise. _Good._ One of her legs came up to wrap around his calf and he took the chance to hoist her further into him, hooked arm sliding under her thigh and lifting her suddenly, jarring her against the wood and she gasped. Her head fell back, fingers sliding through his hair as he left a trail of dark marks down her neck, biting and licking and sucking to his heart's content. She could feel his hardness pushed at her core through their clothing. She ground her hips as best she could and he growled against her skin, teeth coming down harder than before on her collarbone. His good hand snaked down to tug at her pants; his hook tore through her top before she could react. She pushed down her trousers and flung them across the room, wrapping her legs around him again as he discarded of the useless clothe on her torso.

He dipped his head, pulling one erect nipple into his mouth forcefully making her arch against him. Her head hit the wall and she felt herself spinning as he maneuvered them towards his bed. They crashed into the mattress, him hovering over her as his hands smoothed over her flesh, nudging her panties aside and slipping one long finger into her. She moaned, nails raking up her biceps and he smiled. She could _feel_ it. He sat back a bit and watched her face as he slowly pumped in and out, the shark point of his hook trailing down her neck and between her breasts, a warning not to move. She shuddered and he added another finger, chuckling before he pulled out and got up. She hissed in retaliation and looked at him. He was kicking his pants off his feet, his long, thick member bobbing against his stomach. He came back down to her, pushing her further back up his bed and looked straight into her eyes.

"Is this what you need, Swan? Hmm?" He slipped in a bit, teasing. She groaned and twisted under him, but he held her still with his body, pinning her in place. "Well? Did you simply need a good _fucking?_"

"Yes so just do it already!" And he slammed in, knocking the breathe from her lungs as she clutched at his back, gasping at every thrust of his hips. It ached and burned and it was just so _good_. She ground her teeth and rocked back against him, cupping his ass cheeks and squeezing. His dark smile only fueled her more, her movement erratic and suddenly, without warning, she came apart. Sparks flew behind her eyes as she nearly screamed at him, eyes rolling back and body arching painfully towards him. He just kept fucking her through it all though, even when she came down. She felt limp, but the delicious burn between her legs soon had her crawling back towards her high again, desperate for more, desperate for release. He didn't disappoint. His fingers caught one nipple and rolled it hard, his mouth biting and pulling at the other as he pounded hard, faster, deeper and she was nearly coming apart again as he began to pulse. He twisted one bud hard and she came again, scratching down his back, red lines in her wake. He collapsed when he was done, lying on her for a moment and she basked in that afterglow for as long as she could.

But of course it didn't last long and he rolled away. She got up and began to gather her clothes as he watched her. She could feel his eyes on her skin, but she didn't look back at him, just pulled on her pants, gripped her boots and ruined tunic to her chest and left, slamming the door behind her.

She hurried back to her cabin and changed into something more comfortable. She collapsed on her cot, the lumpy mattress suddenly very inviting. Her muscles hurt and she couldn't feel anything. She let her eyes flutter closed as sleep overtook her, darkness drawing her into it's embrace.

**Yeah... Don't judge me. This is how I saw this going... A lot of what happened this chapter will be discussed more in the next so don't worry. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think/thought! Theories? Analysis? What you liked and what you didn't like?**


End file.
